Tournament Kamen Rider: The Undead Rider
by Guardian07
Summary: Backstory for Tournament Kamen Rider.It is about the story of Ryo Kato as Kamen Rider Chalice aka the Black Joker Undead.


**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is not mine. Only my OCs...**

**A/N: This is the backstory for my character, Ryo Kato/Kamen Rider Chalice. Sorry it took too long -___- .Anyway, this is my first fic, so lay it all on me. I want to improve, so I'll accept all comments, critics, reviews, whatever(flames are obviously unwelcomed, but I'm kinda curious as to what they're flaming for)...**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The usually quiet park was filled with sounds of battle; the noise of clashing of steels, yells of battle cries and the swishing sound of swift movements. A black figure is fighting three opponents at once, one of them floating.

Ryo can't believe his luck; caught in a handicapped match. Not that his three opponents are too much. No, the only formidable enemy is the Moth Undead, the two Mole Imagins aren't really worth his time. The cunning Undead kept to the air, making it hard for him to target it. It was not much of a problem, really. It's just that the Imagins kept coming at him, and the Moth Undead made matters worse by providing support attack; explosive spores and thick mists.

But that's not what worrying him, though. Group attacks can be easily overcome by separating them, breaking their formation, so to speak. Singling them out, and taking care of them one by one. His biggest problem is the small, shaking figure a few feet behind him. He looked back briefly as she crossed his mind. The girl couldn't be no older than seven, clutching a stuffed animal in her arms tightly as her eyes fixed wide on the battle in front of her. "Go, run!" Ryo said to her, but she stood still, rooted on the spot.

_Can't she hear me_, Ryo wondered briefly before slashing the incoming Imagin in the middle. As long as she's there, he can't move away from his position, which didn't suit his fighting style which consist of a lot of movement and attacks, and Moth Undead made sure he can't move much by sending waves after waves of spores towards him.

Out of carelessness, a drill hit him square in the chest and he was thrown back, now closer to the little girl. _Damn it_, he cursed. _Now she in the danger of being hit by those spores,_ he thought quickly. Getting to his feet he fired laser bolts from the Chalice Arrow to the Imagins and the Undead. It stalled the Imagins, but the Moth Undead blocked it with a barrier. Before Ryo can run up to the girl and carry her way, the Moth Undead send another wave of explosive spores towards him, doing what he feared most. Without hesitating, he stood and spread his arms.

_That really hurt, _he thought, going down on one knee after taking the full force of the attack. The Imagins approached menacingly.

_That's it, I've had it,_ he thought grimly, clutching his smoking and damaged breastplate. One Mole Imagin sprang up to him. He slashed it away, detached the Chalice Rouzer, centerpiece of his belt and attached it to the Chalice Arrow. The other Imagin came up and he swat it away with the Chalice Arrow, and took out a Rouse card from the card holder attached to the right side of his belt. The card read _Tornado_ and had a picture of a hawk in it_._ He swiped it to the Chalice Rouzer.

_**TORNADO**_

The surrounding wind changed almost instantly, It became stronger. A strong gust formed around Chalice. The Imagins had trouble to even stand, and the Moth Undead, depending on the air for support, was swayed and tossed in the wind, taking damage by its own attack, as the spores it just discharged are blown back towards it. Chalice, however, are unaffected, and the little girl are just outside out the whirlwind he just created. He took another Rouse card out of the card holder, and swiped it on the Rouzer.

_**RECOVERY**_

The pain disappeared almost instantly. His armour bore no more damage it had earlier. He exhaled slowly, satisfied by the card's effect.

Taking another Rouse card from his card holder, Ryo walked steadily past the two Imagins towards the Undead, still tossed in the wind like a leaf.

_**BIO**_

A thick vine, lined with thorn, extended from his free hand, and he lashed out at the helpless Undead several times as it was thrown towards him. Limp in the air, the belt at it's waist opened up, revealing the number 7 and the heart symbol.

The whirlwind slowly died down, and the Moth Undead fell to the ground. A card, reading _Proper Blank_, connected to it, and absorbed it. The card then changed and now read _Reflect,_ and had a picture of a moth in it. It flew back towards it's owner

The Mole Imagins, furious, charged towards Chalice. Ryo swiped the card in his hand to the Chalice Rouzer.

**_REFLECT_**

An invisible barrier formed around him. Hitting this barrier, the Imagins are thrown back. Mad as hell, the Imagins charged at him again.

_Humph, I'm finishing this now. _

Ryo took another card out and swiped it on the Rouzer.

_**CHOP**_

Directing the card's energy towards the blades of the Chalice Arrow, Ryo took a stance, holding his weapon out front. When the Imagins were close enough, Chalice slashed at both of them twice. The Imagins fall down and explode.

The little girl fell down from the shockwave of the explosion. Seeing this, Ryo walked towards her. As he looked at her more closely, he realized she was actually Japanese. She probably couldn't understand what he was saying earlier, he thought.

He went down on one knee, and reverted to his native language,"Are you alright, ojou-chan(miss)?" The girl was surprised for a moment, but nodded her head. "Here, I'll help you up," he said, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and he help her up.

_Such gentle hands, _he thought, savouring the feeling of her soft, smooth hands. Her innocence, the gentle pressure on his hands. The touch of a child, the touch that he missed. Indeed, he can feel her skin very well, since the armour is a part of him, kind of like his skin, only thicker and harder. This reminded him of what he is, and he took his hand away from her.

Suddenly, they heard faint yells. It was in Japanese. "Yuriko" "Yuriko, where are you?". The little girl turned around, her eyes wide with joy. "Kaa-san. Tou-san" she yelled back.

"Your parents?" Ryo asked her. She turned to and nodded enthusiastically. "Well, then you better go to them. They're probably worried about you." He told her. She nodded again and turned to go, but hesitated for a bit.

She turned back towards him and said "Arigato, nii-san for saving me." Holding up her doll, she said "Kuma-san said arigato, too." Then she turned and ran towards her parents.

Smiling slightly, took out the Spirit card, and swiped it on the Chalice Rouzer at his belt.

**_SPIRIT_**

In his place, stands a young man in his early 20'. He went to a nearby tree and rests under it's shade.

_Humans, such wonderful beings, _he mused._ Children especially._ He was once a human too, but he lost his humanity. He hadn't truly appreciated his humanity until he lost it. _Typical human,_ he thought and chuckled

He held up the Spirit card. It had the picture of a human on it and the symbol of hearts. _I'm depending on this to assume a human form, _he thought bitterly. It proved to him that he was not human, that his true form was of a sickly green creature resembling a cockroach, that monster who is the enemy of all.

He slowly recalled that day, that unholy day, the day he became the Joker Undead….

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's it for the first chapter. I'll try my best to finish the second one ASAP. **

**Reviews, if you all are so kind....**


End file.
